


Mothers Detention

by swegshrex



Category: No Fandom
Genre: My First AO3 Post, ahhhhhhh, poggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swegshrex/pseuds/swegshrex
Summary: Legit my Narrative EssayEnjoy ^-^.





	Mothers Detention

#  Detention

The chattering of the classroom filled my cup of boredom. Ms Lancaster was the teacher who volunteered to take up her time to educate us on why our actions, which put us all here, were wrong and what we could do to fix them.

School was already tiring enough with monotone teachers and the eery clash of chalk and the hunter-green board, let alone the detention. After all, youth is hardly ever given a choice, pushed through the labour until our innocence fades away.

My sleep schedule was detrimental to my learning and getting the upcoming scholarship. It was always a troubled sleep with every daybreak feeling clinomaniac and apathetic.

A doze would help my concentration for the repetitive work. The teacher wouldn't have cared less if I had left the classroom.

As I closed my eyes, a muffled voice of a woman called my name out over and over again.

"Lilian, wake up, darling and come to your mother, please."

I never recalled my mother in my memories... she left when I was little.

The flickered luminescence of the lights awoke me as I had developed a gradual fear for the unknown. The mysterious obscurity of what could be lurking in the dark when light fleetingly shone scared me from past experiences. 

It took me a while to acknowledge my surroundings and the disturbing cadaver stench coming from the wooden planks. It was my school in the same room I accidentally slept in but scarier. Just a single rectangular LED illuminated the whole classroom. The chalkboard still was written in cursive handwriting, which barely read 'detention'.

Though the eerie floorboards creaked and lights flickered, I decided to make my journey to exit. With one creak at a time, I moved past the first row of seats, gently grasping each desk beside me until I fell. The pain didn't reside with me until I gripped the closest chair alongside me, to which I fell again. That was when the pain did sink in.

My right wrist slammed down towards the floorboards, coincidentally directly on top of an unhinged nail. It was sure that my mysterious ghost hand wasn't in good shape.

Using my good hand, I gradually lifted myself steadily. I wasn't sure anymore what to use for stability. The walls and tables were in a terrible state. So alas, I dragged myself out of the inexplicable classroom and made my way out of the hallways.

The dim lights haven't triggered my fits for the majority of the time I've spent leisurely wandering down the halls. It felt like the hallway was a never-ending room, like a paradox or a Puzzle you'd have to solve.

I wasn't sure whether the floorboards rasped to form a delicate voice. My adrenaline finally booted through, and my sensation of feeling conscious gave me confirmation in that feminine tone. As the voice grows brasher, a cacophony of muffled chattering struck me. 

When my eyes intruded through the plastics doors, it felt relaxing. Eccentric serenity put my mind at peace as I gazed into the situation.

_ "Hello, everyone! I'm your teacher for this term, and today I would like to get to know all of you better!" _

_ The whole class glared at her in a ruffle. They thought they were going to make her life a living hell.  _

_ I wasn't within the category of the rest. To me, just the presence felt nostalgic, like a no return address with no loose ends, just waiting.  _

_ "I brought you all cookies!" _

_ That one sentence brought everyone into obedience. _

I remembered that time. We got a new homeroom teacher for that year since our previous teacher was discerned as an unfit image to guide us for our upcoming exams. The school was desperate for another teacher to help us comprehend a semester of unfamiliar topics. Luckily, a newly graduated teacher was able to swoop in and secure a permanent residency there. All the students never liked her until they knew her.

Before I barely had the time to comprehend my hallucination, that same pitch creaked along the floorboards, dragging me with curiosity. It was as if my mind was sending signals for me to pace towards the voice. I never protested either way.

_ Stumbling out of class, I sprinted swiftly to outrun all the coaches supervising the halls. It was soon to be the end of a stop since the only exit door stood beside the principal's office. _

_ Yelling aloud with little consideration. _

_ "Principal Kang, I am offering you my service in exchange to teach class 2-C. What more could you want?" _

_ "Ms Lancaster, I said you can teach class 2-C for a brief term. That's it. Why would you go to extra lengths to work here long term?" _

_ "Because I need to make amends with my daughter, Lilian." _

They both stared at me. Ms Lancaster ran with heels stapled under her soles. The fear subsided when she went through me. As I turned around, the hallway was coloured vibrantly with each step they both took.

Both?

A girl, my height, was running in front of Lancaster. She was dressed in black, hiding her profile in an ever so disguise. She leapt up and took a crash down with her hair overflowing with crimson. Anonymity exposed, and intense sobs carried on. 

For aspiration, I recognised the bleeding girl as myself; Lilian.

And as my eyes closed then opened to reality, I was ready to meet my mother.


End file.
